Harry Potter and the powers of nature
by Hell Bitch darkness and light
Summary: Slash HPDM don't like slash don't read it. Harry and Draco are not entirely human read to see what they are, they are having erotic dreams about each other but doesn't think it means anything but it does please Review! thank you
1. broken promise

**Hello this is my second fic.**

**Warning: slash Harry/Draco has graphic sex scenes in it.**

**Disclaimers: well I guess I have to say that I don't own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters. **

***Indicates dreams***

**By Darkness**

**Title: _Harry Potter and the powers of nature._**

**Chapter one: _Broken promise. _**

**Harry lay bound to a bed naked, and over him watching his attempts to get free was Voldemort. Suddenly the scenery changed Harry was now clad in black silk boxers and a green button down shirt, Harry was outside at the lake It wasn't dark because the moon was full and he felt extremely alive not like with Voldemort where he felt like dying, he looked around and saw the castle with the lit windows. 

Harry looked back at the lake and saw a beautiful creature arise from the lake its silver blond hair reflecting the moon, Harry felt his member stir at the sight of the gorgeous boy in front of him. The boy who looked like an angel from heaven turned his face and walked up to Harry, the moon light caught the boys face and Harry saw to his utter surprise and horror that it was Draco Malfoy.

 But Harry didn't have time to think about that as Draco's lips met his and he felt like he was on a broom flying high in the sky. Draco opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Harry's lower lip earning him a low moan, Harry opened his mouth and met Draco's tongue with his own a fierce battle for dominance came after. Harry couldn't get over how Draco tasted it was like fire and chocolate mixing and becoming the Draco. 

Harry had completely forgotten that he was kissing his rival of four years, and he let his hands wander down over Draco's well formed chest down over his muscled stomach. The kiss was broken as they both needed oxygen the only flaw in humans.

"Harry I want you, I need you" said a very breathless Draco. Draco then began buttoning down Harry's shirt kissing ever new inch of skin when he reached the waist band of Harry's boxer, Harry let the shirt fall of his shoulders, and became even harder as Draco began caressing the rather large bulge in his boxers. 

Harry looked down and almost came at the sight that met him; it was unbelievable how arousing it was to see Draco Malfoy on his knees, Harry moved his hands through Draco's silken locks. 

Draco grew impatient and flicked his hand at Harry's boxers so they disappeared. Harry's throbbing cock sprang from its containment.

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic, Dracooo!!!" Harry moaned the last part as Draco licked all the way his up his length. Draco looked up and smirked at the blissful expression he found on Harry's face. 

"I have many talents" replied Draco and took Harry fully into his mouth raking his teeth over Harry's aching shaft and a scream of pleasure was ripped from Harry's throat. Draco then purred which made Harry's pleasure even bigger, and then white dots flickered in his vision and every thing exploded in color. 

Harry could see Draco's colors around him they were blue, silver, red and green. Everything else had colors too but it was not as bright. Harry's knees buckled and Draco moved his hands behind Harry and took a hold of his ass holding Harry up so he wouldn't fall. 

"Harry you taste so good, come now" Draco said around Harry's throbbing cock, Harry couldn't hold back and flew over the edge , the orgasm was so mind blowing that Harry thought he might pass out.**

Harry shot up in bed sweating, panting and sticky in his boxers. Harry looked down and saw to his horror that he had come by that dream and he almost cried in despair. He couldn't be gay right he was in love with Cho. A silent tear fell from his left eye and rolled down over his nose and to the bed. 

Harry looked around his room, or it wasn't really his it was his cousins Dudley's extra room but he had gotten it when someone, who he later found out was Hagrid, was sending him letters from a wizarding school called Hogwarts. The room was dim as the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. Harry got up and walked to his desk and smiled down at the picture of him and his godfather, his eyes wandered over the small pile of letters his friends had sent he briefly wondered if they had forgot about him, or if they where to absorbed in each other, if Ron had  had the guts to tell Hermione. His eyes flickered to the old mirror and saw that he had changed his emerald green eyes were darker and deeper and he didn't need the glasses he just remembered that he hadn't put them on when he got up as he normally did but it wasn't that blurred any more, and his ears where more pointy like the elf ears not as pointy as elf ears but not round either. 

What am I? Thought Harry and then got up not feeling the cool air on his face or bare torso he just felt very warm, and sticky in his boxers. Harry went out of his room as silently as possible and down to the bathroom. The bathroom was colder than the rest of the house but Harry didn't feel it, quickly he removed the boxers and cleaned himself off getting nauseous at the thought of how it had happened. He wasn't gay he was almost positively sure of it. Harry went back into his room and crossed of the last day till Ron would get there and take him with him to the Burrow, Harry would finally get out of that hell hole that day at three o'clock. 

What do I do about this change that has happened to me? Of course I will write Dumbledore and ask he will surely know Harry mused darkly and went over to Hedwig's cage where Hedwig sat on top and woke her up, Hedwig didn't mind if he woke her up but was a little grumpy. Harry went to his desk to the left of the window where he could see the sunrise. Harry pulled out parchment and a pen he didn't really like to write letters with a feather pen. He then began hi letter.

Dear Professor Dumbledore.

I am writing to tell you, that I have stumbled upon some interesting changes in my body, not the normal ones mind you.

See it is like this when I woke this early morning, and looked my self in the mirror.

I saw that my eyes where a deeper forest green and I don't need as strong glasses anymore my eyesight is almost perfect.

My ears are more pointy then normal ears, and I am not as skinny as I was when I came back to the Dursely's and muscles have formed over night it seems. 

Could you please explain this?

Sincerely Harry. 

Harry quickly reread it and put it in an envelope, then he bound it around Hedwig's leg and told her to take it to Dumbledore. Hedwig was glad that she could get out, Harry watched as she flew away in the sunrise as she just became dark dot in the horizon.

"Freak boy get down here and make breakfast!" bellowed an always angry Vernon. Harry sighed and put on the first clothes he could find, and went down stairs. Harry found the Dursleys sitting at the tables as royalty's waiting for their servant, him. Harry went over to the stove and started making bacon and coffee. 

"Get on with it freak" yelled Dudley at Harry after having been put of his diet he had eaten like there was no tomorrow, Harry didn't mind today he was leaving so he would live the day with out getting angry. When breakfast was finished Harry went to his room and packed his belongings there weren't that many of them and he would definitely going to need new clothes as he was out growing his cousin in height and every thing didn't go with his eyes or hair.

Since when did I care about that? Asked Harry himself He then decided that he would have to go to Diagonally and get new clothes and robes. Harry was done packing in half an hour, so he went to get a new book from under the bed he almost forgot he had it. On the cover in dark green letters the title of the book stood The amulet of Samarkand {1}. Harry smiled when he thought back on how he had got it, it was of course Hermione who gave it to him so he wouldn't get bored and her exact words on the book were. Harry this is a fabulous book and I really think you would enjoy it. It is just a book for entertainment not study, and I have read it three times. 

Harry began to read and found it very entertaining, and the demon in it was so sarcastic that he chuckled quietly a couple of times. When he was done with chapter eight he cast a side way look at the clock on his table, it was 11:50 so he had to go make lunch for his dear family. Harry cast a look out the window and saw that the sun was shining and the sky was blue, Harry went down stairs and made the lunch and as his relatives where outside he had to go get them, he went out into the sun and couldn't help feeling refreshed, Harry looked around and saw his relatives sitting in the chairs around the table, Harry groaned inwardly he knew they would make him take the food out to them as the sun was shining and it was warm.

"I have made the lunch it is inside" said Harry and waited for them to get up but knew they wouldn't Uncle Vernon's red face turned to glare at him, but it didn't affect him at all, he was to used to Snape's death glares to care. Aunt Petunia then turned her horse like face away, from trying to look over the bush into the neighbor's house, and said.

"Well get it out here. Can't you see that the sun is shining? We want to eat outside" Harry nodded then sighed as he turned away to get the food.

I can deal with this now I am going to tell them that I will be leaving later. Harry thought joyfully at the prospect of getting away from the hellhole Dudley called his home. It took Harry three times before he was done with carrying the food outside. Harry quietly slipped into a seat across from Dudley. A terribly boring conversation was going on between Petunia and Vernon, Dudley was just eating as Crabbe and Goyle combined would have. 

"Petunia I was just saying that, now that Dudley has become the Smelting champion, we go out and have a lovely dinner" Vernon was telling Petunia who nodded and cast a grim look in Harry's direction, that was when Harry decided he would tell them he was leaving to go to Ron's house that day at three.

"You don't have to worry about me," Harry was cut of by one of Petunia's sharp remarks "I don't worry about you I worry about what could happen to my house" Harry shook his head, ignored Petunia and continued "I will be leaving at three today and will first be back next summer" Vernon looked at Harry suspiciously as if trying to find out if he was trying to trick them, then Uncle Vernon nodded and said.

"That fits perfectly. We will be leaving at three too so you can leave with us, then you can wait outside for your freak friends to come and get you do you understand Boy" Harry nodded and smiled inwardly not wanting to show Vernon that he was happy. 

When it was three o'clock at last the Dursley's and Harry, with his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage in both his hands went out, The Dursley's kept their promise and locked the door before driving away. Harry stood there and waited for half an hour which became and hour before he admitted that Ron had broken their promise. Harry could feel the anger grow bigger for every single minute of the two hour's he stood and waited he knew Ron had forgot, and then he snapped inside. Harry turned to a bench and opened his fist in a swift movement; the bench caught fire and exploded. Harry was so shocked that he almost fainted. 

When it was seven o'clock Harry decided to go stay at the leaky cauldron, so he hailed the Knight Bus with the lumos spell. It came almost instantly he fell on his butt when I stopped right in front of him. Harry got angry when he heard Stan chuckled.

"Well if it isn't 'arry. Come on where do ya wanna go?" asked Stan when Harry got on the bus, there was chairs now but no one was there, Harry shrugged and said.

"The leaky cauldron thanks" Stan nodded and turned to Ernie. 

"Yea Ernie. Ya heard wha 'arry said the leaky cauldron," Ernie nodded and drove off towards London and the leaky cauldron. "'arry that will be eleven sickles" Harry gave Stan eleven sickles. The ride was uneventful and ten minutes after Harry found himself saying bye to Ernie and Stan. When Harry entered he was met by a yell of outrage.

"We have to stay here for a week, but how could you not have know it would take this short a time to get to London" Harry could here by the voice that it was a boy who was angry, and sure enough when he stepped into the room he saw two people at the counter, a boy and a girl they were the same height and stature, the onky difference in them was that the boy had shorter and lighter hair. The boys hair was blue with ice blue bangs, the girls Hair was black with blue bangs. Harry moved closer and saw that on the other side of the counter was a frightened Tom.

"Well we are here now and that means we have time for shopping" said the girl and turned around and she saw Harry she didn't even cast a second look at his scar. her eyes was a cerulean blue, she smiled a little smile and the Boy turned around, he had grey- no they weren't grey his eyes they where a cold color the color of an glacier a very cold blue. Tom obviously relieved to have Harry there said.

"If you want to stay a week it will be seven galleons. Good evening Harry" The boy turned around and gave Tom the fourteen galleons. Harry went over there too and gave Tom seven, himself. "Here your rooms are five, six and seven" tom gave the boys and girl a key. Harry smiled at the boy and the girl and said.

"Good evening I am Harry Potter and you two are?" inquired Harry the girl smiled at him and he noticed that her ears as well as the boys were pointy as his own. Harry led them over to a table and sat down.

"So you are Harry Potter the famous Boy, well this is my twin sister Sarah aqua and my name is Mike Cryo" answered the boy whose name apparently was Mike. Harry looked bewildered a moment then asked.

"If you are brother and sister how come you have different last names?" before any of them could answer Tom came over with some tea of course this was only because it was Harry Potter, but Harry didn't care he was more interested in the answer to his question. After Sarah had taken a few sips of the tea she answered.

"Well we aren't really humans you see we are half nymphs as you are, we have elemental powers. But when we were born our mother the nymph had lost al her power and it was a blizzard that night the coldest in a hundred years, our parents died, but we only survived because my brother had control over the weather, now he is also a master of ice it happened because he used his powers when he was so young, we where found by muggles who raised us." Harry nodded so he wasn't the only one who was an orphan wizard. 

"Why are you here Harry?" asked Mike and smiled, Harry's facial expression became grim, Sarah and Mike noticed this and figured something happened. Harry answered.

"Ron had made a promise to come get me from the Dursley's but broke it I waited for four hour's before coming here" said Harry, truthfully and glad that he had new friends to talk to before going to Hogwarts. 

"I am off to bed see you tomorrow" Harry said and climbed up the stairs to his room and fell asleep as soon his head touched his pillow the last thought he had before darkness led him into dreams was. What a tiring day.

*********

**That was the first chapter so please review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope you liked it first time I wrote something that graphic ^-^;;**

**Darkness**


	2. explanations

Hi this is the second chapter of Harry Potter and the powers of nature.  
  
Warnings: slash M/M graphic sex scenes.  
  
Now as every one knows I don't own any one except Mike and Sarah.  
  
**Indicates dreams** /Thoughts/  
Chapter two: explanations  
  
By Darkness  
  
Draco was tossing and turning in his large bed with green silk sheets, panting and sweating he was having an erotic dream of a certain forest green eyed boy, but in has dream Harry Potter looked hotter then normally not that he ever noticed.  
  
**Draco was writhing on the ground, feeling energy run through him and the heat from Harry's body was unbelievable this close it was driving him crazy. Harry and Draco where fighting for dominance tongues battling stroking against each other end a battle of pure passion and ecstasy. The ground shook when Harry won and got dominance over Draco heat from Harry's hands on his hard cock was driving him so crazy that all he could see was Harry, everything else was just colours of green blue, red and white. Harry began playing with Draco's neck and a loud moan escaped Draco's throat. Draco felt Harry's mouth move from his neck down his over his muscled chest, and there he raked his teeth over Draco's nipples before sucking gently on them then Harry blew cold air on them making Draco purr, Draco had no idea how he could purr but he did. Harry moved all the way down tiered of the teasing and he smirked satisfied at Draco's loud gasp.  
  
"Draco you taste so good" said Harry around Draco's cock, Draco was in total bliss and couldn't think coherently, just as Harry sucked hard on Draco's aching cock Draco went over the edge and exploded in Harry's waiting mouth, Draco felt strange in his ecstasy he could hear Harry's heartbeat even though Harry was between his legs**  
  
Draco woke up feeling weird he couldn't quiet remember his dream, he just knew it had have been good because he had come and was still rock hard. Draco's eyes widened as the dream came rushing back to him. Draco shivered when the cold wind hit his sweaty over heated skin, He drew the blankets up around himself and stood up, and he couldn't stand to be in the clothes he had come in and to a dream of Dumbledore's lapdog, the golden boy who-just- wouldn't-die as he was supposed to.  
  
Draco stood up and walked through the impressive bed room it was dark now so he couldn't see everything but he knew where it al was by his bed there was a night table and up of the left wall there stood a bookcase with his books, by the window on the right side of the room there was an oak desk with his homework in neat piles lay, it was of course all in green and dark colours the only problem now was that now every time he looked at the green carpet or the green beddings he always thought of the damn cute gryffindor seeker who could probably seek other things as well. Draco shook his head to get rid of all the thoughts on what the athletic griffin could do in the bed.  
  
Upon entering the bath room lit, it was very beautiful just as big as the prefect's bath room at Hogwarts, but wasn't all in marble this was all in dark green malakit and obsidian, the sink was made in pure gold and the taps around the large pool like bath was all in silver only Draco knew what each of them did, in the back there was a large shower, with a water repelling mirror as a back wall.  
  
Draco stripped out of his black now sticky satin boxers, he threw them into a corner and promised him self to burn them when he was finished with his shower. Draco entered the shower and just as he was about to turn on the water he noticed he was higher then normally he looked in the mirror and saw his hair reached down over his ears and was silver white not golden blond, his ears where also more pointy, as his mothers. Draco didn't care right now all he wanted to do was to get a shower, he turned on the water and let the hot water run over his shoulders down his back and over his firm ass, again the green eyed boy came to his mind he remembered how Potter had felt in his dream as warm as the running water, he felt himself stir and quickly ended his bath, he was so angry at his mother for never mentioning why she had pointy ears all she had said at the time was she just had pointy ears because she was different, he forgot about burning his boxers and pulled on some black slacks not bothering with boxers, he put a white button down shirt on and went down stairs for break fast.  
  
Draco stormed down the corridors not caring who heard him; he knew his dad wasn't home. Draco walked into the dining hall where his mother sat eating some of the house elves food. Narsissa didn't even look up from her breakfast when he entered. She had bad news for him – or rather good news for her. Draco sat down at the end of the long table where twenty people could sit easily. A scared house elf came with breakfast for Draco and then ran of to a dark corner.  
  
"What am I? Mother I know, I am not human so tell me" inquired Draco and took a bite of the fresh baked bread, Narsissa looked uncertain then noticed he had changed he was higher his face wasn't pointy more like an oval in shape and his hair was longer and fairer then before, so she did what he wanted her to.  
  
"We are nymphs, magical creatures with power to control certain things as water, earth, fire, energy, air, weather, ice it goes on like that, you just came into nymph puberty which happens later then with humans, and you change more in grace, height, figure, your voice will stay the same almost it won't break because it prevents it to break under human puberty" she explained this with a sad expression on her face, Draco didn't want to know why she looked so sad.  
  
"Well why don't we live with other nymphs then?" asked Draco and took a sip of his orange juice. Narsissa answered.  
  
"Because nymphs are rare we aren't that many left and those that are, are mostly hunted so they can be used because of their powers, there is also another thing nymphs can't be killed with the death curse because they are a part of nature and you can't curse nature to death. Nymphs are also know for their wisdom and magic some of us can shape things by power of the mind, and the most normal to have is air and energy earth is rather rare and fire is the same, but ice there hasn't been a nymph that could use powers of ice in over two hundred years. And why we haven't left because we make bonds between our loved ones, as you and I we have a bond so I will always know if you are in danger, but Lucius and me have a bond that is stronger I can't leave him because the bind is so strong that I can sometimes see what he sees." Draco listened to this and finally understood his mother, he had always thought that Narsissa was stupid for not leaving Lucius, but she wasn't. she wanted too but couldn't.  
  
"Do you know any other nymphs?" Draco asked he really wanted to know if this was some thing he should keep to him self if anyone was half nymph too, Narsissa looked up to her sons face and nodded.  
  
"Yes I knew two other girls one was Lilly Evans also known as Lilly Potter, and Kathryn White if I remember correctly Lilly had water powers and Kat had air powers but just so you know it doesn't matter what your parents have as powers you have earth powers I am sure of that, I have energy and I can feel that your powers are of earth" said Narsissa Draco looked confused and finished his breakfast then asked.  
  
"What do you mean by knew? And does that mean that Potter is a half nymph also? And how could Lilly Potter have been a nymph? She was a muggle" Narsissa finished her toast before answering, a little house elf ran to the table and vanished the dishes with a pop.  
  
"Well see Lilly wasn't a muggle her mothers father was a nymph, when it is a male nymph and a female human the gene likes to skip a generation, and by knew I mean that Kathryn died when she bore twins fifteen years ago under a blizzard, you have to understand they lived in Siberia at the time and her powers couldn't keep them alive she was exhausted so she and her husband died I think the twins survived and lived with a muggle family until they went to durmstrang, bauxbaton or the Scandinavian academy of magic, anyways that is how I knew them we were at Hogwarts together I knew as well as Kat that we where nymphs while Lilly had no idea, we became good friends even though I was in Slytherin and Lilly was in Gryffindor and Kat was in Rawenclaw. I don't know if Potter is a nymph but it wouldn't surprise me to find out he was" Draco nodded so Potter was probably a nymph too.  
  
Draco looked at his mother who was now looking quiet sick and worried, she just sat there for a minute looking at the dark table then slowly like it was painful for her to do just that stood up and walked to the living room, Draco followed her. The living room was large a fireplace to the right book cases at both sides all in dark colours silver chandeliers and silver knifes in the glass cases around on shelves Lucius had very bad taste, Narsissa sat down on the sofa and stared down on a white piece of parchment, she usually draw but she hadn't done it in a while, she felt her self grow older even though she would live longer than most humans at least for hundred years then her life would begin to fade away, but she felt old because she knew many things a common treat for magical beings being that they could store knowledge better than humans including wizards and muggels.  
  
Draco took out a flute sat down in a armchair and began playing softly it was a new tune he had never heard he just played the tones that reminded him of Potter, they were al very firry and wild and some even erotic he had no idea how he could extract something like that out of his flute, he suddenly remembered his dream and found him self not caring at all at the time even though he began too heat up he saw the dream clearly all too clearly, Potter's tan skin his deep green eyes burning with passion. Draco stopped and saw his mother sitting with the paper and pencil, drawing something or someone.  
  
The next couple of days went the same way where Draco just went to his room to read or took h I want is broom and went out into the gardens to fly. That was of course till 30 of august.  
  
Draco woke as always having had yet another wet dream with the green eyed Gryffindor, then went down to breakfast where he got a shock his mother was just sitting there upon entering she lifted her head and said.  
  
"Draco dear it has been confirmed your dad is going to prison, so I want you out of here. Go to the leaky cauldron and stay there till the thirty first, then remember to buy the books and stuff and a new wand your old one was snapped in two by your father before he left. I have received a letter from Dumbledore telling me that you and three other people will go a day before to Hogwarts because of their inheritance" Draco looked shocked but was happy deep down because his father went to prison Azkaban hopefully to never get out. Draco stared at Narsissa then said.  
  
"I guess I should pack my bags and floo there then buy the wand and books" Narsissa just nodded.  
  
Draco ran up the stairs to his room packed the bags and grabbed some floopowder and yelled "the leaky cauldron" Draco arrived at the leaky cauldron and got a room number eight, he settled in and then went to buy his wand.  
  
******** That was the worst end ever sorry hope you liked it.  
  
Please review for me ^-^  
  
Anyway, I know this chapter is a little wired considering it was Draco and not Harry I was focusing on. Don't worry next chapter will be a Harry chapter.  
  
Darkness ^-^ 


	3. An old friend gets replaced

**Hi I am back and well thanks for the reviews, I love getting reviews. Oh and if there is any comma, dot or spelling errors it is because I am from Denmark and I haven't learned the comma system.**

**Warning: it seems pretty stupid now. Well it is still slash.  And there will be graphic sex bordering on NC-17.  **

**Disclaimers: I only own Mike and Sarah. **

**If someone is interested in beta-ing this fic please E-mail me arnarnarfi@hotmail.com**

***~*shared dream*~***

**By Darkness**

**Chapter three: **_an__old friend gets replaced._

Harry woke up after another dream of pure bliss, with Draco Malfoy. But he promised him self that he wasn't gay, and that this was just a fluke incident, that he didn't like Malfoy in that way at all. Harry quickly dressed himself remembering that he needed to buy new clothes which matched and fitted. He dressed in Dudley's old clothes, grey pants and white shirt. He went over to the mirror and checked his now not so untameable hair it just looked like it was meant to be the way it was as if he had spiked it himself. _What should I ask Mike and Sarah about? Oh I have an idea…_ThoughtHarry and went over to his trunk, he glanced at his watch and decided he needed a new one then he looked over to the bedside table and saw his ancient glasses, because they were. He took out the amulet of samarkand and began reading, a couple of pages later he was interrupted by a knocking on his door.

"Harry, are you up? Because if you are I and Mike are going down for breakfast, if you want to join us?" Sarah's voice came through the door. Harry looked up from the book that was perfect timing he had decided to ask some questions. An annoyed tapping of a foot came through the door.

"I am up I will be out in a sec" said Harry and got up from the bed and raced to the door. When he stepped out Sarah took hold of his left hand and dragged him down the stairs. Where they met Mike, then sat down at a table ordered some breakfast and began talking.

"You need new clothes Harry" stated Sarah and ate some of her toast; Harry took a bite of his own and then got asked something from Mike.

"Harry you know yesterday you mentioned some people the Dursleys and a Ron who are they?" Harry had forgotten to tell them that, he nodded and swallowed before answering.

"Well the Dursleys are my relatives and they always treat me like a dog - no not like a dog more like a brainless worthless creature. And Ron **was **my friend and he promised me, to come and get me away from the Dursleys" finished Harry and no one asked another question before breakfast was done the room was pretty dark still and smelled of tobacco and nasty drinks. 

"What school did you go to before going to Hogwarts?" asked Harry and looked at Mike and Sarah.

"We went to the Russian institute of mage craft in our first year but we where expelled because we couldn't control our elemental powers, I almost froze a girl and Sarah flooded a bathroom full of girls. Then we got to go to Beuxbatons, where we kind of made a storm in the dinning hall then we where expelled of course. Then it was Durmstrang where we learned the dark arts, or we learned that black magic is what all wizards use, and only protecting and healing magic is white. We where expelled because the headmaster didn't like us and framed us for everything that went wrong. Then we went to the Scandinavian academy of magic where we learned different kinds of magic it was also there we learned a little control over the elemental powers, but we learned Egyptian magic, druid magic and wandless incantations. We didn't get expelled from that school but we took up on Dumbledore's offer on going to Hogwarts that is why we are now fully in control" explained Mike and saw Harry nod. Then Harry stood up and said.

"Lets go out into Diagonally" Mike and Sarah both got out of their seats and moved to the door with Harry, in the back ally Mike flicked his hand and the wall opened, Harry was kind of shocked but it hid it well. In Diagonally witches and wizards alike where shopping for books, wands potion ingredients, animals and quiddich gear. 

They walked down the road past quidditch quality equipment (it is right, right?), past Flouris and Blotts, and sat down at a new café, Sarah ordered coffee, Harry ordered ice tea, and Mike a café au late. A good looking girl came with their orders, trying to flirt with Harry and Mike, before being asked by Sarah to go away. 

"You know Harry I can make "Ice" tea very quickly, watch this" said Mike and mumbled something under his breath a second after a cup of hot tea hovered over the table. Harry watched with fascination as Mike closed his eyes and pointed a finger at the cup which froze over a second after ice creeping into the hot drink and the frost covering the surface and soon the cup cracked. Sarah began laughing and the burst out.

"That is ice tea? You moron" she spotted a glass of water a table away and made it move out of the glass like a snake. Harry began laughing and Sarah lost her concentration dropping the water. She shook her head and glared a Harry.

"So what kind of magic is Egyptian magic? And I just wanted to ask what does it mean to be a nymph? I don't think I understand" Harry said looking down on the table embarrassed that he didn't know. Mike just smiled and took a sip from his café au late. Sarah answered with a giggle when she spotted two cute guys make out in the shadow. Harry looked a little weird at her.

"Well Egyptian magic is mostly protection with a lot of curses woven into it, and of course they are named for their strong love and sex magic, they have the most advanced love spells known, some aren't even translated, but we know quiet a few spells you can use on yourself as Masturbation and of course pleasure spells to cast on unsuspecting people. That is one of the reasons we where in trouble, we where quiet good working together on spells and rituals, and we made a Professor almost come when we were interrupted while studying an advanced spell" as she said this she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment, then continued. "well being a nymph just means nature control - or not really control, but it means you will be able to work with an element like fire, and your magic is stronger. You know about muggle elves right? It is kind of like that, and we also have some thing as veela an attraction we can use by singing or dancing, elves are said to be able to walk on snow, we cant do that but our senses are heightened" as she finished her explanation Harry felt a little more whole but something was missing a small part but there somewhere deeper with in there was a large black space where something or someone was missing. _Was it my father who was a nymph? He must have been but…_ Thought Harry and then remembered that he needed new clothes fast that fit his new figure. He was now a little higher then average, which of course meant he had grown fast, in a short amount of time. His eyes were darker and he was well toned. 

"We need to buy clothes as soon as we are finished" stated Harry and watched smiles creep over Mike and Sarah's lips, fashion sense was also a bonus. The hot sun shone brightly down on them making Harry seem perfect while Mike's ice pale skin seemed as marble, _Not like Malfoy's which was just perfect. What am I doing thinking of Malfoy again?_ Thought Harry angrily and drank his now heating ice tea. Harry watched with a scowl as Mike and Sarah finished their drinks. 

"Lets get going to Babayaka's none magical clothes" Said Harry as he remembered reading a sign, telling about a new clothes shop that sold regular clothes not robes. The twins stood up and followed Harry through the mass of people walking from shop to shop. When they reached Babayaka's they saw it looked like a muggle clothes store, with mannequins in the windows displaying all sorts of fashion. When Harry entered the shop a wizard and witch, came flying to help him find the right clothes. They all but pushed him into the back room, where they placed him on a pedestal and ripped of his hand-me-downs so he was only clad in his boxers he had transfigured all his boxers to satin and silk the year before. And when they were taking of his clothes he got a strange arousing mental image of Malfoy kneeling down naked, and taking of his boxers slowly sliding them over his stirring cock. _What the hell?_ Though Harry when he felt something warm rush downwards. 

"What do you think me dear? Dark green tight fitting pants, and black button down shirt?" said the witch Harry what she suggested when he saw what she was talking about. The wizard nodded and flicked his wand at the clothes which appeared on Harry the pants where tight and fitted him perfectly but he decided that if he bought this he would have to stop wearing boxers in them; he didn't mind that prospect at all. "Do you like it? If you do I would advice you to not wear anything under" said the witch.

"Yes I like it very much, and I will take your advice. Do you have any thing else? I need a whole new wardrobe you see" said Harry and saw the witch nod and turn to her husband, she said something and he hurried off. The wizard returned soon after with a lot of clothes all dark and a tight fitting turtleneck in Slytherin green, not that Harry minded as long as he looked good, all the pants where tight fitting. _I guess I won't be needing boxers for any other purpose then to sleep in. _Thought Harry, the thanks the witch and wizard paying them the twenty five galleons it cost. 

The twins looked at the four bags of clothes Harry came out with of course they did shop like that but to see Harry Potter the boy-who-could-careless-about his-looks-then-a-skrewt, Come out of a shop with four bags was unbelievable. Harry didn't say anything just began walking to madam Malikin's, when Harry came into the back section with the two pedestals he was hit with an image of Malfoy standing there being civil and he liked it that way. _Wish he had been friendlier then we could have been friends. _Thought Harry and waited for Madam Malkin to find the right size, in the waiting room sat Mike and picked up on an emotion like love a deep love a love that could defeat anything given the chance to grow, or it could kill if it was a nymph who was affected of it, Mike didn't want to think of it in that way. 

Harry came out from the back with another bag and the first thing he said was.

"No more shopping for to day we can do rest of the stuff tomorrow 'kay?" Sarah just nodded and stood up helping Harry with the bags, they found their way out into the late afternoon, and the shops were closing, Harry didn't realize how long he had been shopping he smiled he didn't think of Malfoy all that much today, feeling rather proud of himself. 

An idea popped up in Sarah's mind she concentrated and muttered "_kamash__ im lo pin_" her face lit up as she saw Harry's raven hair turn pink, she was so unbearably close to falling over in laughter that is hurt to just walk behind Harry and not be able to look at anything else but the pinkish glowing hair _ups I didn't mean for it to glow. _Thought Sarah and looked away. But she couldn't hold her laughter back as the witches and wizards noticed Harry and chuckled. Harry looked back at her with a confused look in his green eyes, Sarah just laughed harder and pointed to his hair, Harry looked even more confused was there something in his hair, he ran his fingers through it but it felt just as silken as it did that morning. Mike who had noticed the hair took a metal plate from his pocket and moved his hand over it, it became a mirror and Harry could see his now neon pink glowing hair. 

"What did you do Sarah?" asked Harry in a not so controlled voice, he felt his blood boil, and his skin heated up. He knew what would happen soon, something would catch fire. The fire within his heart was trying to fight its way out through his body, the untamable fire for him it was like that because he had no control. _I need to get Mike or Sarah to teach me that._ Thought Harry and fought with all his might to hold his anger back. Sarah who of course had noticed this muttered the counter curse. And Harry's hair turned black as the night with out moon or stars.

When they got back Harry and the twins ate some dinner and went to sleep in separate rooms. Harry put his old clothes in a bucket and pointed at them directing the fire which had been fighting with him before, they instantly caught fire and disintegrated no smoke came from it. He put his clothes into his trunk and took of his old clothes which he of course burned. Harry laid down on the bed and fell asleep under the covers and began to dream.

(Graphic sex between males if you don't like it then how the hell did you get this far)

*~*Harry was in a large manor somewhere in Scandinavia. This time he was only clad in ripped boxers, he walked through the corridors to a bedroom, he stepped in side and saw Draco sleeping nude on the master bed. Harry became hard his cock straining against the boxers ripping them even more and his erect cock slid out the side of the boxers where they were ripped, Harry moved closer to the bed thinking of how much this was like sleeping beauty, just with more beauty. Harry's boxers disappeared, his cock bobbed from side to side and Harry moaned softly. 

Draco was asleep on the bed, and when Harry sat close to him and began stroking his thighs gently all the way up to Draco's forming erection brushing past his balls making Draco purr, Harry took hold of him and stroked his now fully erect cock marveled at how perfect it looked. Harry leaned down and took it into his mouth running his tongue up and down the shaft then taking him all the way in to his mouth humming in the back of his throat. Draco was sleeping obliviously through all of this.

Harry was so painfully hard, he sucked hard on Draco and bobbed his head, Draco moaned still sleeping. Harry then started playing with Draco's nipples making them hard, and then he ran his hands down Draco's sides. Harry pressed his finger into Draco and found it sliding in just fine he then slid two more into Draco, who was now waking up because of this sensation. Harry took a bottle of lubrication out and lubricated Draco's entrance before lubricating himself. Harry then turned Draco over releasing Draco's cock from his mouth, and positioned himself at Draco's entrance. Draco moaned as Harry's hard cock rubbed against him the pushed down with his hips making Harry slip a little in, Fire burned through Draco's veins it was so unbelievable how hot Harry was he was on fire and jolts of electricity shot from his cock to his head, Harry couldn't hold back and slammed into Draco, moaning from the heat and tightness of Draco. Draco thought he would come right then and there as Harry had slammed right into his pleasure spot, white lights and green lights swam in Draco's vision and he screamed from pleasure. 

Harry first thought he had hurt Draco and stayed still. Draco became impatient and rocked his hips against Harry, and Harry pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside of Draco and slammed into him again hitting the same spot next time Harry did that Draco locked his legs around Harry's waist rocking into him making a rhythm. The pleasure was unbearable and Draco yelled out.

"Harry faster, harder please" Harry obligated and set a faster harder rhythm, fire burned with in him and Draco melting them together the pleasure Draco felt was so intense that he couldn't think straight, Harry had started with hitting his pleasure spot and had hit it ever since. Draco erection was dripping pre-cum and aching. Harry was in heaven he could feel he was close but he wanted Draco to cum first, so he took hold of Draco's throbbing cock and pumped him in rhythm, Draco's vision became white as he exploded in orgasm he came so hard that his cum hit his face and with a loud.

"HARRY!!!!!"

Harry felt Draco come the walls around his cock tightened and he slammed into Draco one last time before climaxing with Draco yelling out his name. Draco came again when Harry came inside of him.  Harry and Draco returned from their climax*~*

Harry came hard all over himself over his six-pack and muscled chest as he had thrown of the covers and his boxers were burned. Harry panted feeling very breathless it had felt so real, as if he was really inside of Malfoy. Harry shivered as the cold air hit his over heated flesh _I wish it was real._  And that was the last thought, Harry had before falling asleep. 

In room number eight, Draco woke up cum all over himself the only thought in his mind before falling onto the pillow again is. _I have to have Harry Potter. _The dream had been so intense that he had cum like always after a dream of him and Harry but this time he had sworn he felt the earth tremble under him.

The next morning Harry got up not caring that much about anything, not about the dream or the come that was all over his stomach and chest. Harry walked to his trunk and took out a button down shirt and tight fitting pants. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He put on his black pants and the dark green shirt. 

Harry walked out of his room just as the occupant in the room across did and Harry almost chocked as he saw Malfoy with silver hair pointy ears and tall figure, wearing green shirt and tight grey pants. Draco's eyes filled with surprise and a little lust their silver color becoming even brighter. Harry was the first one to speak and said.

"Well if it isn't the jumping ferret" Harry felt really bad about saying that but he couldn't have Malfoy think he had gone soft or was weak. Draco felt a sting in his heart it really hurt more now then ever that Harry insulted him and he became angry then noticed Harry looked much different from last time he saw him. _Mom was right Harry is a nymph. _Thought Draco and replied.

"Well if it isn't the boy-who-wouldn't-die." Harry felt a stabbing in his heart and tears welled up in his eyes he turned away from Draco and walked down to the dim bar. Tom was standing behind the counter with a smile.

"What would you like for breakfast Harry?" asked Tom putting a glass up on the counter with some orange juice. Draco came into the bar and sat down in the far corner opening a book called _Northern light's_ [_1_] 

"Some toast would be fine" said Harry his eyes trailing to Malfoy, Tom went and got some toast from the toaster and a couple of glasses of marmalade and jam. When Harry was eating it was silent in the bar the only thing you could hear was the quiet flipping of pages, Tom's cleaning of glasses and Harry's chewing.

"Well if this isn't cheerful" said the sarcastic voice of Mike as he stepped down from the stairs, a yawning Sarah on his heels. Harry finished his toast and turned to see Mike looking from Draco to Harry a cold wind blew through the bar. Draco didn't notice and if he did he didn't care but he had looked up at the twins when they came down and concluded that they were nymphs too.

"Harry didn't you need to buy books and such?" asked Sarah suppressing a yawn. Draco looked up from his book his mother's words came to mind. _Buy the wand and books._ Draco didn't see Mike walk up to him before he heard his voice and he felt cold the voice was like the cold color of the boys eyes. 

"Do you want to join us mister?" said Mike and Harry saw Draco's eyes snap back to reality, Harry didn't want Draco to come but Sarah had insisted in a voice that sounded very Hermione like.

"Draco Malfoy. And yes as a matter of fact I need a new wand and books so I would gladly accompany you" said Draco and tried to smirk but ended up smiling instead, Harry's jaw dropped _Did Malfoy just smile? God he looks hot smiling and it suits him._ Thought Harry absently, and saw Draco stand up and move towards them with Mike.

"Lets get going we will do Flouris and Blotts first" said Mike and led the group out into the back ally, Sarah opened her palm towards the wall and it opened, Draco's eyes widened that was something you didn't see everyday. They entered the busy Diagonally and the group of four three friends and an enemy, a weird combination, when they got to Flouris and Blotts Harry saw a familiar boy, Dean Thomas came out of the book store with Seamus Finnigan.

"So have they gotten together yet golden boy?" asked Draco and indicated with a movement of his hand Dean and Seamus, Harry was quiet surprised no one in his own house had noticed anything between Dean and Seamus but here was Draco Malfoy asking in a casual tone if they had gotten together.

 "No. How long have you known?" asked Harry and slowed his pace so he was closer to Draco then Mike and Sarah of course he didn't know that they had enhanced hearing as elves. 

"How long have I known since third year. It was so obvious" said Draco and saw they had reached the book store. Mike opened the door then turned around.

"Are you coming? And we heard everything you said we have enhanced hearing" Mike said and Harry walked into Flouris and Blotts with Draco and the twins. The store keeper saw them and waved them to him, Harry went over and four bags of books were given him with a note from Dumbledore.

"Here the shop owner said that Dumbledore had instructed him to find these books we will need this year including a book on animagi and elemental control" said Harry and held out the bags to his new friends or you could say two new friends and an enemy which he had a truce for the time being. The two boys and girl took the bags and turned to go out of the store when a redhead and a bushy haired girl came in. Harry saw Weasley's face light up when he noticed Harry, Draco stepped into the shadow and waited.

"Hey Harry mate how are you?" asked the redhead Harry surveyed him as he came closer with cold eyes, Weasley didn't seem to notice how much Harry had changed but Hermione did and she also saw a hurt and angry expression on Harry's face _This can only end bad_ thought Hermione, and kept quiet.

"I am not your mate any more so don't call me that Ronald Weasley" snapped Harry Ron's eyes filled with confusion and was about to talk but Harry wasn't done. "You forgot your promise you didn't show up I suspect you were to busy showing your tongue down 'Mione's throat. Not that I blame you Herm' only your idiotic boyfriend" said Harry and smiled a dashingly smile at her, Ron on the other Hand was turning an interesting red violet color.

"I have had enough if you don't want to be my friend I certainly won't be yours. Come on Hermione" said Ron and walked out of the store, Hermione didn't follow though they still needed to buy their books and she wanted to talk to Harry. Within the shadow Draco was confused Weasley would just leave his friend. 

"Hi Harry you seem to have changed a lot" said Herm' and looked him up and down and watching his face, Harry smiled and said.

"yeah I have changed I am a nymph, Herm' you can look it up if you want to just I will tell you about it when your boyfriend is in a better mood, I still don't know if it was my father or mother who was the nymph" said Harry this time Draco stepped into the light and said.

"It was your mother" and explained what his mother had told him. Hermione was very surprised to see Malfoy also a nymph but the remembered her furious boyfriend and left with a quick apology. 

"Harry now I think we should go to Olivander's so we can buy wands" said Sarah eagerly and took Harry and Draco's hand dragging them to the little dark shop; mike shook his head at her antics. 

When they came into the wand shop Olivander was dusting of some of his wand boxes. But turned around when he heard the door close, he was greatly surprised to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, with two other teens.

"What can I do for you?" asked Olivander and stepped down from the stool he had stood on. Draco was the one who answered.

"I need a new wand as my last one was broken," here Mike cut in "we also need new wands" Olivander nodded and a measured them, then turned towards Draco.

"Here Mr Malfoy oak wood 14 inches core of crushed amethysts, it is new and very powerful it great for transfiguration, now try it" said Olivander returning from the back and handing Draco the pale wand. Draco pointed it at a chair and said "_serpens_" the chair legs became carved snakes. Olivander nodded and turned to Sarah.

"Ms Aqua here cherry wood 11 inches core of phoenix ashes, it is the rebirth it self inside of the wand, it is great for protection and healing now give it a try" ha handed her a light brown wand she took hold of it and said "_Protecto_" a shield of magic surrounded her. Olivander nodded again and gave Mike a wand.

"Here Mr Cryo this is apple tree 15 inches core of crystallized dragon tears, it is very good for charms and spells, now try a spell" said Olivander  and watched as Mike cast a fire repeller charm on the chair and then a fire charm it didn't affect it. Harry noticed the last wand Olivander had it was very dark in color.

"Who is that for?" asked Harry looking at the wand, Olivander handed it to Harry and said.

"Well you need another wand because your magic has grown and I think this one will suit you better now Mr Potter. It is made of black willow 14,5 inch the core is of unicorn horn and it is marvellous to various sorts of magic now I want you to try it if you like it hand over your old wand" Harry decided to try it with the tickling jinx it worked perfectly and it was easy it felt right. Harry took out his old wand it was brunt at the tip from last year's battle against Voldemort. 

"I would like this. How much for this?" asked Harry but Olivander shook his head and took Harry's old wand away, the others paid seven Galleons each for their wands. 

They went back to the cauldron and finally after dinner Draco found out that Hermione and Weasly were sharing the room next to his. 

"I don't want to here you two have sex when I'm trying to sleep and I don't want to hear you weasel scream out her name when you come!" Yelled Draco furiously at Ron and Hermione who here walking into their room. The blood drained from Ron's face and he turned around trying to glare death at everyone Harry tried hard to suppress laughter when Ron…

***********

**1. this is a very good trilogy by Philip Pullman if you haven't read it you have missed something good.**

**That was it the longest chapter ever. Don't expect the next chapters will be this long **

**If there are any errors then blame it on my English teacher for not teaching us to use commas.**

**Please review I need them so I will write more.**

**If I take along time before updating then it is because I'm to caught up in writing on my book**

**Thanks to reviewers: **Yena5: Thanks for reading and reviewing 

Lessien-took: Thanks for reviewing I hope my writing improves 

IceAngel8: thanks for reviewing and your advice 

Ael Leen: thanks

AlannaRiddle: thanks for your advice and review 

Gina Amaya: thanks for reviewing

**Please keep reviewing. **

**Darkness**


	4. Trip to Hogwarts

**Hi I am updating as you can see.**

**Everyone, I hope you liked the dream, I hope it wasn't too crappy.**

**I don't see the need for warnings, as you all know this is slash with graphic sex scenes.**

**And everybody knows I don't own this. **

**Now Read and then when you're finished leave a REVIEW please.**

**Chapter four: Trip to Hogwarts**

The blood drained from Ron's face and he turned around trying to glare death at everyone. Harry tried hard to suppress his laughter when Ron drew his wand and did a complicated spell, which Fred and George had told him about. The spell was of a very dangerous caliber, because even the tiniest wrong flick of the wrist would make the spell unstable meaning a catastrophic explosion.

The white colored light flew out of Ron's wand and toward Draco. But at the same instant Ron had uttered the spell, Draco's eyes had glowed green and an aura the same color as Harry's eyes surrounded him. Harry's eyes had ignited, Mike's eyes had gone cold, and Sarah's eyes had become all black. There was no white only black as she muttered a binding spell. The white spell had frozen but hadn't stopped. It was still hurtling toward Draco, who was still glowing. Hermione's eyes had gone from the usual brown to a silver white with tiny bits of gold. Sarah had said a binding spell, and then energy absorbs ion spell, which made the spell grow a whole lot weaker. Then Hermione snapped her fingers and the rest of the spell disappeared and only the ice dart had hit Draco's shield and shattered to millions of pieces on the floor. All of this had happened in a few seconds. Draco stopped glowing, Mike's eyes became soft, Sarah had a little weird smile playing on her lips, and Harry had turned to Hermione with surprise when she had used elemental powers of energy.

Ron glared at everyone and went into the room. Hermione's hair had highlights, and the others turned to her as well. She looked shocked, very shocked, at that. Her eyes were wide with surprise and awe. Harry was the first to speak.

"When did you get elemental powers and how did you get highlights?" Hermione snapped back into the world of the living, as she was a way into her own world. Mike and Sarah seemed to want an answer for one of the questions. Sarah wanted to know how she got the highlights and Mike wanted to know about her elemental powers, because it was very rare that a human has that kind of powers. Draco was looking at the ice shards which were melting away on the oak floor.

"I just got elemental powers, I think, because… I-I am a little confused, nymphs are supposed to have elemental powers, but I am only human" said Hermione and looked as confused as everybody else, except from Mike. She went on "Well I recently found out about glamour and shape changing, right now I think my magic made me look like it wants me to look like, so it activated a glamour spell, you all know what a glamour spell is? If you don't it is a spell to make people see what isn't there." When she finished she looked a little calmer. Mike was the one to answer the first part of Hermione's speech.

"Humans can have elemental powers too but it is very rare. Only five or six people now are known to have elemental powers. I think it is Dumbledore water, you energy, Alexandra a powerful witch from Russia fire, Cilia a witch we met in Scandinavia weather, Caleb a Mage from the U.S earth and Hector Brown a muggle energy. Muggles have magic too so you know. He came from Estonia, I think." Hermione just nodded and leaned against the wall. She was feeling lightheaded after absorbing all of that energy. Draco then turned to the others.

"Shape changing? Isn't that like animagi? I think I heard my mother tell me something about it." said Draco and turned to Hermione, who was now sitting on the floor a stupid smile playing on her lips. She looked at Draco and got up on her feet. To Harry it looked like she was high on something. Hermione shook her head before answering. Mike and Sarah looked a little concerned for her well being, but Hermione took no notice.

"Yeah shape changing is like animagi but more powerful, and you can turn into mythical creatures too, or just another human but that is harder. You can also change things about yourself, such as eye color height, body parts…" the last was said in a hinting sort of voice were she looked down to Draco's crotch. Draco's pale snow white like skin got tainted a little pink and he turned his eyes away from Hermione. Sarah shivered in the cold corridor and said:

"It is freezing! I am of to bed. We can go on with this discussion tomorrow and I think you'll have to come with us to Hogwarts tomorrow the thirty-first, oh I almost for got. Here." Sarah held her book bag in her left hand out stretched and murmured "_Replicatio__._" In her right hand a bag, the exact same bag was formed by white light. Hermione was fascinated that the girl in front of her could do a replication charm, an illegal charm at that, if you weren't authorized to do it by the ministry. Sarah handed the starry eyed Hermione the bag in her right hand with a quick "Don't tell anyone!" she went to her room. Mike left soon after with a quick good night.

"Good night Harry, Draco" said Hermione with a smile and walked into her and Ron's room. Harry turned to Draco and said:

"She is cool but she has a bad choice of boyfriends. Well goodnight. Just so you know, I don't like you I still hate you but I will have a truce as long as you're here with us." Draco nodded and turned to his own room, as Harry walked into his.

Harry lay down on the bed. He dug out a pair of silk boxers, before stripping to of his clothes which twinkled and cleaned, a cleaning charm was on them. Harry put on the boxers and lay down on the bed without going under the blankets. It was to warm for that, he soon drifted off into dreams.

Harry was walking on a beach weird considering he had never seen one. The sand was soft under his bare feet and his arms where warm around his lover, with silver blond hair and silver eyes. The sun was setting and the water got a golden glow, like it was set on fire with the sky. There was no way to see where the sky stopped and the ocean began. Harry sat down with Draco. They were not wearing anything else but a pair of satin boxers.

Draco kissed Harry hard on the lips making Harry lean down until he was on his back. Draco began caressing Harry's hardening cock while still running his tongue over Harry's. Harry cupped Draco's balls in his hand making Draco moan as he applied a little pressure, Harry then made the boxers burn away. Draco was surprised when he was pushed down under Harry. Draco's sight became blurry when his and Harry's cocks rubbed up against each other.

"Draco" moaned Harry sucked on Draco's throat making Draco purr in delight. Draco raked his nails over Harry's perfect back, and smiled when he heard a hiss from him. Draco was blown over when Harry whispered something that sounded like Egyptian and he screamed in pleasure when the spell hit him. Harry smirked and slid his hands over Draco's nipples making them hard, Harry then kissed his way over Draco's chest and over the six-pack down to Draco's erection holding Draco still by the hips so he wouldn't get away from Harry's mouth with all his trashing about in pleasure. Harry let out a chuckle when he remembered the spell, and lifted it instantly just as he took Draco in his mouth.

"Ha-Har-Harry!!!" rasped Draco between breaths. Harry smirked for the God-only-knows what time, and made the heat in Draco's member get higher, and let the heat from his fingers on Draco's back burn and travel down and up over his back. Draco had never had this much pleasure and the thought Harry must be getting nothing out of this, maybe I should help him with that. Draco took control over everything physical and began stroking Harry while burying his fingers in Harry's soft locks. Harry was overwhelmed by the feeling of getting satisfaction from Draco's thoughts and let out a growl. And began playing with the heat around Draco's balls with it wasn't satisfying enough he took Draco out of his mouth and lightly sucked on one of his balls still stroking him with a hand.

The pleasure Draco was feeling was too great and he came after binding the pleasure he got to the pleasure he was giving Harry. Draco saw nothing but Harry and only heard him too and the sound Harry made was intoxication and gave him more pleasure. Harry hadn't realized it before in his euphoria that Draco's cum had spilled into the air and over his hand; Harry brought his cum covered hand to his lips and licked up some of Draco's semen, Draco was watching Harry do this and his breath caught in his throat when Harry slurped up the rest of the cum. Harry smirked and gave Draco a kiss and Draco could taste him self on Harry's tongue.

Harry woke when a little buzzing sound reached his ears. Harry opened his glassy eyes and located the sound to come from a little green dragon on his nightstand a with a note attached to it, Harry saw a neat writing stile he didn't recognize and instantly thought of Sarah as she had said something about waking up. He shook the dizziness of and dismissed the, what was it fourth dream about Draco. Harry got out of bed stripped off his boxers the search through his trunk for some thing to wear he decided on a tank top that hugged his figure perfectly just enough to see his well toned abs and chest, then he got a shock he found leather pants that he wasn't sure he bought, he decided to see what he would look like with them on. Harry found out soon enough that the leather pants where tight as hell and very low cut they were so low cut that you could see a fine dust of black hair, Harry pulled the tank top over his head and it just reached over the hem of the pants. After getting dressed he went to the little now roaring green dragon, pushed the little button on the head and the dragon fell asleep, Harry picked up the note and read it.

_Hey Harry. Sorry if it woke you up_

_I have given this to you and one to my brother, Draco and Hermione, I charmed them so you can have them voice activated. You simply start the spell with the incantation. _Hexagon _I all ways liked that word and it isn't that used. _

_Anyway the dragon is the exact copy of a Swedish firepassion. I am not kidding it is true, it is called firepassion don't ask me why. When you want to know the time just say _Uhr. _It means time in German cool right?_

_Sorry again for waking you up if it woke you up. _

_Your dear friend Sarah_

That sounded like Sarah. Harry said _Hexagon _and then _Uhr_ and the dragon replied in a bored sort of voice. "7:30" Harry nodded to him self as he thought about going down to get some breakfast. Harry went down and got Tom to make waffles for him, he really felt like something sweet. When Harry was served the waffles Sarah came running down with an exited Hermione behind her when they reached the table Hermione said excitedly.

"I have to go with you guys today because apparently Dumbledore knows about my elemental power" Sarah had sat down and was eating one of Harry's waffles Hermione was still crushing the parchment in her hand, she was wearing school robes and her hair was still highlighted and a little curly, she was very nice looking, and Harry couldn't understand why she was with Ron she could have about a fifth of the school population of boys when she looked like that. Harry ate the last pancake and stood up just as Mike and Draco came down, Hermione had dropped from her chair that she had just sat on Sarah had dropped her jaw. Mike didn't pay attention to him as he was already over at the bar. But Draco had never ever thought that Harry could look that hot, and he was wearing leather just as Draco himself at the moment and a tank top while Draco was wearing a grey button down shirt that was open still so you had a pretty good view of his abs and chest. Harry was almost drooling at the sight of Draco _Stop thinking of him in that way. Those dreams are just a coincidence. _Harry scolded himself and walked past Draco just brushing up against him.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat when Harry brushed by. Draco went and sat down at the table next to Hermione's, Hermione was currently telling Sarah about shape changing, and Draco was half listening waiting for Mike to come back, he though the nymph was rather cool and the pranks he had pulled with Sarah was really good.

"Shape changing is very easy to do on smaller parts, it is like glamour really just that you change things like in transfiguration. And then there is animagi very dangerous and it is harder to do if you try shape changing because you have to remember so many animals" said Hermione to Sarah who looked very interested, Mike got back and put down the breakfast in front of Draco.

"Thank you" said Draco as he dived in Mike gave a smile that melted some of the ice in the glacier like eyes. Hermione and Sarah talked about what Hogwarts was like and stuff like the professors, Mike and Draco where in a discussion about what kind of magic was the most powerful. Draco insisted that the dark arts were the most powerful and Mike kept on saying he was wrong and that mage craft was some of the strongest magic.

Harry was in his room putting the last books into his trunk he put some of his the new schoolbooks into his bag pack. And then asked the little dragon the time. "10:05" then walked out into the hallway and right into Ron. Harry was shocked and didn't say anything when Ron yelled.

"Look where you're going idiot" Ron moved swiftly down the stairs and Harry heard him say something really bad about Hermione. It was something like "sluttish bitch whore" Harry's eyes widened at that how could Ron say or even think something like that. Harry went back down to the bar where Mike was talking to Draco snickering once in a while. And Hermione was talking to Sarah while Ron was heading. Harry followed and stopped some feet away from Ron and Hermione.

"Well Ron I have to tell you I have to go to Hogwarts today Dumbledore sent me a letter, so I will go with Sarah, Mike, Harry and Malfoy" said Hermione and didn't notice Ron's face becoming angry. Harry did however notice but didn't think Ron would yell at her.

"Do you expect me to believe that? I don't and I see you don't want to date anymore then, we have broke up bye!" that was the last thing he said before turning around and left out into Diagonally. Hermione's eyes welled up with silvery tears, and then her eyes turned black as Hecate's night where the moon doesn't show. Hermione was trembling with underlying rage and pure hatred. The energy she was connected to was flowing freely through her veins and she wasn't stopping it. Draco, Harry and the twins noticed that and Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione felt the rage leave her body and she fell to her knees and sobbed silently she had really liked Ron. Draco looks at his watch and says quietly to Mike and Sarah.

"We should get our things and get going" Mike nodded and Sarah told Harry and helped Hermione stand up. Then they went to get their trunks and got separate caps so Harry and Draco didn't sit in the same and because they were five.

They arrived at Kings cross ten minutes to eleven. There weren't that many muggles most of them were had to go to work at eight or nine as it was Monday. Harry was the first to enter 9 4/3 with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and then Hermione followed then Sarah and Draco and last Mike. They entered the train and saw some of the teachers as Flitwik, Sinistra and two they didn't know.

"Hello children isn't exciting to go back to Hogwarts, ah the new students and your names are?" asked the little professor Flitwik when he noticed them. Sarah smiled. She liked this professor he was nice.

"Well my name is Sarah and this," she indicated to Mike with her hand "is my twin brother Mike, and you already know why we are going to Hogwarts early." She smiled at the little professor who nodded and then excused himself and went to the bathroom. They chose a compartment in the middle of the train. And just as they finished putting their trunks away the train started. Harry was sitting by the window on the right side with Hermione and Sarah who had insisted on trying to turn her hair blond but had only succeeded in making it a fiery red and sat now scowling. Draco was on the left side by the window reading in their new potions book. Mike was sitting with Draco and was reading a book on ancient magic and the writing seemed to be ancient Egyptian. Harry was starring at the terrain moving out side seeing the sky darkening with clouds. Harry's eyes moved from the window till the boy in front of him _God He is hot. No stop it. _Harry scolded himself. The silvery blond boy didn't notice and growled in frustration when his hair for the ninth time in that hour fell into his face. Draco pushed the offending hair behind his ear and didn't notice Harry lick his lips. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione.

"No Sarah I told you to concentrate on the color of your magic when you do it you let the magic be the color you want your hair to be come and then try again" this was all said in a very irritated voice. Draco looked up from his book to see a Hermione that looked very much the same as the potion master of Hogwarts Severus Snape and a quiet annoyed Sarah who obviously did like to be told what to do.

"You know Granger you aren't that not bad for a muggle" said Draco and watched as Hermione blushed before saying.

"Well you aren't that bad either for a pureblood sneaky bastard. Is it okay if you lay off the mudblood thing this year?" asked Hermione anxiously Draco smirked and said.

"Sure why not." When that was said a triumphant yell of joy came from Sarah, who had turned her hair back to the way it was, they all rolled their eyes at her antics.

Just after the lunch witch had walked by, Harry was still staring at Draco who was humming a gentle song into the air as he read, when a person Harry and Hermione hadn't expected to see, Draco didn't want to see again and the twins never had seen, Remus Lupin. The moment Remus entered Harry did a double take but it was definitely Lupin.

"Hey Professor Lupin," Herm' started but was cut of by Lupin "Just Lupin I'm not your professor anymore or you could just call me Remus" Draco didn't look up from his book he didn't want to see him. Sarah opened her mouth and introduced her brother and herself

"hello Lupin I'm Sarah a water nymph and that over there with his head in a book no one can read or wants to read because it is in ancient Egyptian is my twin brother the ice and weather nymph" Mike looked up from the book with a scowl on his face then pointed his pale finger at her hair which froze, Hermione snickered and Harry chuckled, Remus suppressed a laugh himself and said.

"I have heard about you; you have been kicked out off several schools. You aren't like the Weasley-twins I hope" the twins looked perplexed and Harry told them about Fred and George and they shock their heads.

"So Harry you found out about your mother being a nymph and you must be the White's children I can't remember who your mother Kathryn married sorry" said Remus and looked sadly at the two nymphs. Then turned to Hermione she had changed she didn't have the bushy hair now it was just curly with highlights.

"So Hermione you are one of the element users, what is your element?" asked Remus in a friendly manner Hermione quickly answered.

"Energy but I really want to get control over it. Did you know that Dumbledore wants us to learn animagi? I really want to learn shape changing but it is to strong magic" complained Hermione Harry rolled his eyes at her Remus jut chuckled. And sat down in the seat next to Mike. Harry was in his own world but he caught Draco in mumbling about a dream stripping potion. Remus had to go after some time talking to the girls Harry was looking at Draco and was having a weird fantasy about him self and that beauty before him. The wind had picked up and rain was falling hard on the window.

"A storm is brewing" stated Mike and Draco asked. "How do you know that?" Mike just looked at him and Draco shook his he wasn't used to being able to feel nature. Harry got an idea. It was really getting to him that he was dreaming all these dreams about Draco. He really wanted to see in reality how he looked hot and bothered. Harry smirked and closed his eyes so he could see the people's body heat. It was something recently discovered by Harry himself that he could that.

He closed in on Draco's heat trace and saw that he was just as well endowed as in his dreams, which was quiet good. Harry began working. He heated Draco's flaccid member by making his blood run into it. Harry smirked as he saw Draco's cheeks begin to heat up. He worked harder and when Draco was fully erect he began making the heat so it came from the outside and as if it was a mouth working up and down over the shaft. Immediately Harry felt as if he had ten kilos on his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see a truly pissed Draco with eyes black green walk out of the compartment. No one seemed to notice this and kept on talking about nothing.

Draco came back half an hour after. No one asked him about it, though Harry looked smug because he could guess what Draco had been doing. The wind was howling when they all got off the train. Mike was trying to deflect the most of the wind from them all the teachers Sarah was trying to fend of the rain while they made their way over to the carriages. The did eventually get to the carriages soaked of course even though Sarah was very good with water control she wasn't that excelled in it.

When they finally got to the entrance hall Dumbledore stood there smiling and Draco got just a little pissed he could have helped Sarah who had exhausted herself, wasn't Dumbledore the powerful water controller.

"Welcome home to Hogwarts and a new exciting year of witchcraft, ancient magic, alchemy, animagi and advanced charms" said Dumbledore and directed the last part to the teenagers, Harry gave a small smile Dumbledore could always cheer him up in the weirdest way.

"Good evening Headmaster" said the little Flitwik. Hermione turned to the large oak doors that were still open and saw Ron break up with her again in her mind, and then directed the anger into closing the doors that swung closed. They were all surprised when this happened and then got it when they saw 'Mione's eyes turn back to their hazel brown color.

"Come we should get some dinner, and after that I want to speak with our new students and our old students. Please enjoy the dinner" said Dumbledore as they walked into the Great hall where Snape and McGonagall where seated. The dinner passed by quickly and before they new it they were on their way to the Headmasters office.

**This was the end of another chapter I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I hoped you liked the part about Harry and Draco on the train.**

**And Thank-yous to my reviewers: **Sailorbaby16, mistik-elf13, Yana5, Lessien-took, Sheree, JuMiKu. I really appreciate all of your reviews.****

**If you want to see a certain paring in this please tell in a review and I will see if I can do it :D**

**TBC… ASAP**

**Darkness.**


	5. Back at Hogwarts

**Author notes: I don't feel the need to say anything as we have established that I only own Mike and Sarah oh and the two new professors I don't like Umbridge she is an old hag.**

**And you already know this is slash if you don't you might wanna read the first four chapters again. **

**There are some couples I am sure of as: **Harry/Draco and 'Mione/can't tell you, but you will notice small hints.

**Review thank-you's: **Yana5, FallenPhoenix721, Signeus, Aimee, oracle, midnytestars34 **Thank you all for reviewing I hope you will keep reading it.**

**Okay this is how it is I have 22 reviews now for me to update I need a lot more please because if I don't get those reviews I won't continue, I have better things to do, like writing my book.**

**this still means shared dreams, and this is still dreams **

**Chapter five: Back at Hogwarts and new allegiances**

"Chocolate inkbottles" Said Dumbledore to the gargoyle that leads to the headmaster's office, Mike looked at Sarah and then asked.

"Who in the name of Isis has candy for password?" Draco heard it and answered while stepping up on the moving staircase.

"Someone who is a little wacko" Draco said this while tapping at his temple with one finger and a smile gracing his lips. He did actually like the old man he had always been very kind to him even when he had gotten in trouble with Potter. Draco considered Dumbledore like a friendly grandfather; Dumbledore had been friends with Draco's grandfather who had died when Draco was eight.

Dumbledore opened the doors to his office and lead the group of people inside. Harry looked around and saw that Dumbledore had a couple of new things puffing out smoke or vibrating and even both, Hermione was looking around never actually having seen the office, the twins looked at the things and shrugged as if they knew their purpose. Draco was the first to take place in one of the seven chairs in the room. When everybody was seated, Harry besides Sarah and Hermione. Mike and Draco were seated opposite of Sarah and Hermione.

"Before we begin would you like a chocolate inkbottle they are new I only just found out they existed and they come from Switzerland so I have to get them imported, they have this liquor thingy inside a delight to your tastes" said Dumbledore and held forward a box of little inkbottles of chocolate, the teens shook their heads in no but Dumbledore just shrugged and popped on into his mouth and went on. "As I said a delight to your tastes, now as you might not have expected you will not get a dorm for you five you will still be in your houses that is why Mr. White and Ms. White will be sorted tomorrow with the first years, you have a new class called Ancient magic, animagi and element magic, this is why you got those books you are already signed up for it while the others I will let in don't have the books yet. Oh and you will be glad to know that Mr. Lupin will be helping the young Ms. Young weird young Ms. Young oh well, well you must all be tired, now I want you youngsters to stick together even though some of you don't get along" Dumbledore shoot a disapproving look in Harry's and Draco's direction. "I want you to try and get control over your elements, now go to your dorm and Mr and Ms White will you please go down to the potion master he will show you to your rooms" then Dumbledore ushered them out of the room never giving them time to speak or object. Harry and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor dorms and Draco lead the twins to the potion masters office and with a quick good night he was off too.

"Oh Mr and Ms. White your rooms are right down the corridor" said a grumpy professor Snape closed the door in their faces the twins went to their temporary rooms.

Harry was walking into a spring green woodland following the grinning form of a silver blond nymph Draco smirked and began singing in a low seductive voice.

"In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms [1]"

Draco's voice was alluring enough to make Harry break into a sprint and run around the trees and after Draco who just stopped in front of the great oak the largest tree in the woodlands which stretched for hundreds of miles. Harry came to a stop in front of him and then attached his lips to Draco's.

Harry began stroking Draco making him moan then stepped away and was rewarded with a growl from his lover "That is what you get for teasing me little dragon" said Harry with a with a cocky smile.

"If you don't get working on what you started I will make the trees hold onto you for days" said Draco in a low threatening voice that made Harry's arousal grow harder. Draco began playing with Harry's earlobe the unbuttoned Harry's shirt but Harry stood fir even though he was shaking with suppressed need and he knew that soon Draco would be on the top oh his world.

"mm Draco" moaned Harry when Draco bit down on his left nipple then blew cold air on it, and then Draco pressed his smirking mouth to Harry's chest and began licking some of the sweat of his body, Harry turned them around so he was leaning against the great oak. Draco ran his left hand up Harry's inner thigh and teased his balls while his right hand teased Harry's nipple and Draco's mouth devoured Harry's. Harry's moans were drowned in the kiss that was ground shaking and Harry couldn't resist so he began letting his burning hands run up and down Draco's spine a trail of fire was left and Draco growled in pleasure and instantly stopped teasing Harry. Draco's eyes glowed forest green and the oak grew to arms and held Harry's wrists over his head. Draco ripped Harry's clothes off and freed the straining erection, then went down on Harry and deep throated him.

"OMG!!!! Draco, please more" begged Harry fighting the hands that the tree had grown, Draco smirked and swirled his tongue over Harry's shaft Harry's eyes widened a bit then closed in pleasure as Draco sucked and bobbed his head.

"Draco more" gasped Harry and Draco obeyed with a "of course your wish is my command" this was said around Harry's need and Harry got even more aroused if that was even possible.

Then the scenery changed, Harry wasn't bound to a tree and he was fully clothed with Draco at his side it was dark and there were no forests just plain dark until time was distorted and they saw something. It wasn't a good sight.

They were standing by a man with a long knife and a whip in his hand, he had sandy brown hair and a muscular build, another clearly a nymph girl, she had dark brown hair and was very skinny, was on her knees and there was no sound at first all was still the wind didn't move time didn't run and the earths heart beat was stilled then it all snapped in motion. The man cut the girl across her cheek and then whipped her thrice and said.

"Silly little girl raise me a house in with in two weeks and you won't get hurt more than that if you can't accomplish that I will make someone rape you little would I want to touch such a foul creature as you, then I would get your family killed while you watch it happen, do you understand?" the girl whimpered but nodded then she lay down on the ground and tried to make the earth listen to her but it wouldn't and nothing happened. This enraged the man even further he took out his wand and said in a cutting voice.

"_Emotio Paito" _Pain shot through the girls mind and this hex was even worse then the Cruciatus Curse this was something that both Harry and Draco felt it was emotional distress and magic eating you up from the inside it played with your emotions so that you couldn't feel anything apart from hatred, despair and betrayal.

The girl cried out in pain as it shot through her head she silently asked the earth to build the house so she wouldn't die and the earth did slowly rocks began forming the house.

"Draco it hurts how can she go on?" Harry said to Draco who was crumpled on the ground beside him crying. Draco answered in a pained voice.

"I don't know Harry she must be doing it for someone else probably her family she don't want them to get hurt" crystalline tears fell to the cold ground and then everything stopped and time sped forward two weeks.

The house was build but the nymph girl lay on the ground somewhere in a bush while the wizard just walked into the house with out looking back at her. The girl had cuts all over her body and from them ran red blood just like from any other being the only difference is that in the red there was gold small flecks of it, it ran over the cold bare earth and where it came grass grew and little flowers raised from the ground.

Another nymph this a boy with long black hair ran to her and fell to his knees over her dying body tears build up in his eyes just as a older nymph a woman with read hair came to him and knelt down too. The girl turned to her little brother and saw the tears she brushed them a way with her left hand which was penetrated by an arrow head.

"Don't cry my brother where I go now is a better place I will still be here just as a part of earth it self give me a smile for the last time" she said all of this in a shaky breath, the boy sniffed a little and gave her a little smile just as it faded away from his lips her shaking stopped, her hand fell to her side and she lay still unmoving on the freezing ground around her the flowers grew and roses crawled over her limp figure drawing it's power from her last blood the earth then stilled but a deep rumbling was heard and the boy and woman knew she was still with them in the life giving earth.

"O God how could that bastard call himself wizard" cried Draco and watched as the woman presumably the kid's mother turned around and walked miserably too the house, Harry didn't say anything he was too upset and tears were trailing down his checks

Harry awoke with tears running down his face and a concerned Hermione at his bedside. Harry rubbed his eyes and asked the little dragon what time it was, it was eight thirty. Harry sat up and noticed Hermione looking at him with a tell-me-what-your-dream-was-about look in her golden brown eyes. Harry sighed and then told her.

"'Mione could I tell you when we are at breakfast?" Hermione shook her head in no "Okay I was dreaming a normal dream then it all of a sudden turned to something else it didn't feel like a dream nor a vision it was like I watched something that happened a long time ago, it was of a nymph being forced in to doing something" said Harry and sniffled a bit obviously remembering the part where she died, Hermione looked sad and then left Harry to pull on some clothes.

Harry pulled out some of his tight fitting pants they were jade green and he pulled out a black- no wait a black green button down shirt then went to the showers where he let the warm water erase all traces of tears and sweat. Harry jumped out of the water dried himself off and quickly pulled on the pants and shirt.

Harry came out of the bathroom and went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting impatiently for him. They walked down to breakfast in silence down the stairs Hermione became very annoyed at how the portraits would say good morning to them every few seconds when they arrived Mike and Sarah where there chatting with professor Dumbledore and the new teacher who they had no name for yet. When they sat down all the teachers said good morning except Snape who seemed even grouchier than normal and that was quiet an achievement to say the truth.

"Good morning even though the weather isn't that good today, so yes I didn't get to introduce you to our new professor in the new class ancient magic, animagi and element magic her name is Cornelia Cale Mike and Sarah know her from the Scandinavian academy of magic where she was the professor in Egyptian magic, am I right Cornelia?" asked the old professor to the youngish looking lady at his right, she had black bordering on deep purple hair and her eyes where a metallic grey that seemed to be melted her lips where rose red in her pale but not to pale face it looked like Malfoy's though Harry that marble color.

"Yes you are quiet right headmaster I was a professor in Egyptian magic meaning most ancient magic was covered. Now I remember Mike and Sarah very good in that subject but not that good in some of the others as potions but alchemy wasn't such a problem I have no idea why it went better in alchemy than potions now that was last year I have heard that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are nymphs extraordinary beings that is for sure" said Cornelia in a soft flowing voice that was as a breeze in the summer _weird I thought that no human being could be that beautiful. _Thought Hermione and gazed at the lips as they moved again she didn't see Harry look at her strangely.

"Oh come sit down I was being rude" Hermione quickly interrupted with a loud "No not at all" after she said this everyone at the table looked at her weirdly she blushed realizing what she had done. Cornelia gave her a big smile and Hermione blushed an even deeper scarlet color. Harry was the only one who noticed it and wrote it behind his ear for the next time they were alone. They ate with conversations springing to life and withering a way like a flower blooming everyone was speaking and Harry told Dumbledore about his dream and Dumbledore looked worried he didn't know much about nymphs to tell the truth. It could be just a power they had to see past events.

No one noticed it when Draco sat down and listened to the tale of Harry's dream. Draco's eyes bulged out when Harry told them what he had dreamed _Does that mean that Potter and I share our dreams no it can't be true all those erotic dreams with him if he was in them too oh no I can't tell them that I dreamt it too. _Draco made up his mind he wasn't going to tell anyone maybe except maybe his friends.

That was how breakfast passed and after that they all went in different directions Harry went to the Gryffindor tower to do his homework, forced by Hermione of course he would rather have been outside flying, Hermione went with to help. Draco went to the dungeons to work on potions with his favorite teacher Snape. Mike and Sarah stuck with their old professor who they called C.C.

Soon dinner approached and they needed to get in their school robes before the other students came. Hermione changed her eyes to golden brown color because she wanted to be a whole different person after getting so rudely dumped by one of our closest friends, her eyes began to glow again she had found that anger was the trigger to her powers. Harry was thinking about not thinking about Draco who had gotten the most God like body anyone could get. _Oh Goddess why can't I just not think about him. I know why I am thinking of him I need a girlfriend. _He thought to himself he was sure that if he could get some of the urges to go away if he dated someone. Draco was just about getting ready to gel his hair back when something inside stopped him, like this little voice saying it looks better down. They all met up in front of the great hall.

"Hello children I would like that Mr. and Ms. White follow me to the room behind the teachers table" said Dumbledore in his usual cheery voice.

"Well see you guys later" said Mike and Sarah as they went into the great hall and into the room behind the teachers table.

"Well children I hope you enjoy your year here at Hogwarts, and of course I know that allegiances change and friendships fade to make new, but remember true friends stick with you forever" said Dumbledore and went into the great hall. Harry Hermione and Draco stood dumbfounded for a few minutes before Draco made his way in, hoping with all of his might that Pansy Parkinson wouldn't hang all over him, it was very annoying just to pretend that they were dating but that she actually thought she had a chance almost made him gag. Hermione and Harry watched Draco walk back to the Slytherin table, but not with the same reason Hermione was thinking about what Dumbledore said and Harry was just admiring the way Draco's hip was swinging in just the right way to make his fine piece of ass look even better.

"Harry… Harry!!!" yelled Hermione at him, Harry snapped back when she roughly hit him on the shoulder. Harry was pushed into his seat by Hermione who sat down beside him.

"Harry, what were you thinking about just now when you zoned out?" asked Hermione worry shining through her voice like a dancing flame. Harry shook his head and said.

"It was nothing Hermione I was just thinking about… my parents, Voldemort and the deaths I have part of the blame in" Harry had said the last thing so believable that Hermione believed him.

"No Harry you had no blame in it, never ever believe that!" said Hermione with a very determined look in her eyes that said if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-then-you're-dead.

"Okay Hermione I won't I promise but…" He was cut off by Hermione.

"No buts Harry" she said and Harry nodded just as he looked up from his dish and saw Draco look at the door which just opened to let in some of their friends from school there was Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil the two quiet good looking girls interested in divination. Some of the boys the clumsy one being Neville Longbottom and the two others Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and of course Ron, Hermione's golden eyes flashed with lightning and Harry was sure that he saw a lightning flash over her eyes. _Okay Harry, remember never get on '__Mione's__ dark side. _Harry thought to himself and shivered inwardly he sure was powerful and all but Hermione could be very scary. _I'm glad I'm not in Weasels shoes. _Thought Draco when he felt it in the earth and the castle walls that Hermione was restraining a lot of energy he could also see her aura which was weird it was like a lot of colors melting together like red, brown, purple, blue and some green.

When everybody was seated Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall to get the new first years. Harry sat thinking about how he had always had the unfortunate thing so he never did see a sorting it was kind of exciting even though most like Ron was complaining about getting it over with.

"Can't he just shut up" Harry and Hermione hissed to each other at the same time, they looked at each other then chuckled quietly.

"I swear by the Goddess that if he doesn't shut up I am doing the silencing charm on him" Hermione said as the doors opened, Harry nodded and watched the new first years make their way to stand in front of the teachers table.

"I will call your last names first and you will place this hat on your head" said McGonagall and placed the three legged chair with the sorting hat on in front of the shaking first years. The hat sang the song making the first years eyes widen with amazement and fear.

"Abercrombie, Euan" called professor McGonagall and a boy with black hair stepped up to the hat and put it on. It yelled Gryffindor and the little boy all but ran to the table clapping for him.

So it went, until Ron said something when professor McGonagall called up "Elm, Lisa" Ron said quiet loudly "get on with it already…" there he was cut of by Hermione casting the silencing charm on him, Ron's eyes widened and he slumped down into his seat looking around at any clue for who might have cast it he found none.

"My name is pronounced with a Z so it will be Liza Elm thank you" the girl said to Professor McGonagall's face everybody gapped at her as she sat down on the chair and placed the hat upon her head. The hat after a few minutes of thinking yelled "Slytherin," and so it went quietly thanks to Hermione's silencing spell, the last name to be called up was "Zeller, Rose" a Hufflepuff just as she sat down Dumbledore stood up.

"I welcome all new students and all old I welcome back may this be a wonderful year for us all. We have quiet a lot of new ones here. We have the new teachers we have Melinda Young and Cornelia Cale. Melinda will be your teacher of defence against the dark arts; she will be co teaching with Remus Lupin for the first month or two. Cornelia will be a teacher in a new subject called "ancient magic, animagi and element magic, she has come from the Scandinavian academy of magic. We also have two new students from there too. They have been thrown out of various schools like the Russian institute of mage craft, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; they did however not get expelled from the Scandinavian academy. Let us welcome Mike White and Sarah White" said professor Dumbledore and as he said the new teachers name he indicated with his right hand to them and when he said the new students name they entered from behind.

"You may take place on the chair" said McGonagall and Sarah took seat, McGonagall put on the hat and not before long it yelled.

"Gryffindor" they all began clapping of her and especially some of the older boys, who thought this one might be "easy" Mike took seat after. _I hope he gets in Gryffindor too. _Thought Hermione while Draco was hoping Mike got into Slytherin. The hat took longer time until it finally yelled.

****

1. from Shania Twain's song "Forever and always"

** A cliffy again if you want me to continue then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **

**I promise to try updating as soon as possible. **

**Darkness**


	6. Changed Hermione

**Author's Notes: well it is still slash and maybe… actually more like certainly femslash too. That was my only warning and for all you who have read until this chapter I will just say the good scenes can only get better I hope.**

**I still have no real idea what the dream with the nymph was about, and where I will need it later.**

**Now I will thank all who have reviewed!!!! :**

**Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Well we all know I don't own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or the books themselves; if I did Hermione would not be such a bookworm. Well I am sure you are all tired of reading my ramblings so lets get on with the fic.**

**Koneko****: Hi why have you not called on my help to this fic I am your best muse. **

**Because you are you and you destroy everything?!**

**Koneko****: Hnn whatever**

**Dream/any dream includes daydreams if there are any**

**Chapter six: _Changed Hermione_**

_"You may take place on the chair" said McGonagall and Sarah took seat, McGonagall put on the hat and not before long it yelled. _

_"Gryffindor" they all began clapping of her and especially some of the older boys, who thought this one might be "easy" Mike took seat after. I hope he gets in Gryffindor too. Thought Hermione while Draco was hoping Mike got into Slytherin. The hat took longer time until it finally yelled._

**I thought that as it took so God damn long for me to update, you would like to know where I left you hanging last time. Now lets get on with it.**

"Slytherin" a round of applause came from the Slytherin table while the other tables looked suspicious they couldn't really see how the twins could be so different, they didn't know that they were very alike. Mike went to the Slytherin table with a wave to Sarah.

Hermione had taken to look around at her friends they all look the same as last year except Ginny she had gotten a new look she had been brutally dumped by her boyfriend over the summer after having said she was bi. Ginny had gotten holes in her ears and in them sat big earrings in the shape of a sun hanging from a moon. Ginny had also dyed her hair black but the color was fading so the color was more of a dark red. She was wearing a tight black top that showed her breasts that were just as big as Hermione's. _She has gotten hot. _Thought Hermione not even thinking about it she then decided Ron dumping her was the best that could happen to her, Ron was the loud annoying shit of her existence, she was so much better than that she was going to do as Ginny had. She would take all of the old clothes and transfigure them into something better and tighter. Every single person in school would do a double take at her the next day like with Harry.

The rest of the dinner went quiet thanks to Hermione's silencing charm. Harry and Hermione went with Sarah up to the common room they said the password "nightingale" to the fat lady, she was still wearing pink. Hermione lead Sarah up to the girls dormitories and then Hermione went to bed she took forth her new wand, she had heard that Ollivander's had gotten new wands and she really wanted one, it was made of willow ten inches and with the core of Veela hair, not that Ollivander really wanted to give it to her, as it was with Veela hair.

Hermione laid the wand away and slipped into sleep, her dreams were filled with mist at first when she was still clinging onto waking life, but then she descended into the darkness that were dreams.

(Consider yourself warned this dream contains femslash and an orgy)

Suddenly she found herself wearing tight leather; a leather corset that lifted her breast a touch to much, but she actually found it cool. She was also wearing tight leather pants and high heeled boots. She held a whip in her hand. She really couldn't see the purpose of that until…

A certain Weasel walked into the room and her dream. He was wearing lose fitting clothes. Hermione's rage surged through her, vibrated in her bones and before she knew it… she snapped her fingers; a glint of light made her realize what she had done. Ron's body was lifted from the floor, his clothes were ripped from his body and little ripples of blood ran from shallow cut wounds. Ron was flung to the wall naked and bound by the hands. An evil smirk flew to Hermione's lips and, as before, she didn't realize what she was doing before she flicked the whip, and enjoyed the sound of the whip hitting Ron's flesh. She did it again and again, enjoying herself greatly. Ron lay in a fatal position when Hermione finally left the room.

She entered a bedroom and found herself wearing nothing at all, but a light see-through fabric draped over her shoulders and down to her thigh. It was so see-through that it was almost nonexistent. In the room there was only a bed on which lay a naked Ginny, her long hair flowing gently over her breasts and over the pillows. To Hermione it was a breathtaking sight that made her heart leap to her throat and tiny butterflies go crazy in her stomach. A heat went to her groin and she suppressed the urge to groan with desire.

Silently as not to wake the sleeping beauty she crept to the bed and up to Ginny, who stirred a little in her sleep. Hermione couldn't keep her hands off the girl in front of her. She laid her right hand on Ginny's breast and let her thumb caress it. The motion gave her pleasure, but not nearly enough, so she began moving her whole hand. Ginny's nipples became erect under Hermione's caress and Ginny was waking up with little ecstatic moans and groans of desire.

Hermione took off her "nightgown" and let Ginny get to touch her breasts too. Ginny sat up in the bed and used both hands to pinch and caress Hermione's nipples. Hermione's mouth sought out Ginny's who, as soon as their lips touched, opened her mouth to let their tongues battle. Hermione ended the kiss and let her mouth devour Ginny's shoulder while she let her hands fall to Ginny's thighs and caressed them, then let her hands slip to her ass, while Ginny sucked on her nipple.

Suddenly two doors opened and in came Professor Snape and Professor Cale. Snape was wearing tight leather or rather tight leather pants and he did have muscles under the flowing robes he always wore. Hermione saw this because Snape was only wearing the pants and his hair wasn't greasy but silk like. Cale was wearing gold plates on her breasts and nothing else. The plates were not the big. The sight of both of them made Hermione tremble with desire. Ginny had stopped and gestured for the teachers to join them. Cale and Snape came to the bed and it was big enough for them all to be on. Ginny took off Cale's breastplates and Hermione started massaging Snape through the leather and she found it really good, feeling how Snape's member grew hard and big in her hands. Snape's facial expression became one of pain as his straining member couldn't get free; Hermione smirked and painfully slow opened his pants and let his cock loose. Snape's face became peaceful again.

Hermione took off Snape's pants and laid him on the bed and took hold of his large hard cock. Hermione trembled once again when she pictured that inside her. Hermione couldn't help it but began instantly pumping it hard in long strokes then in fast strokes. Snape was dripping pre-cum and his breath came in shallow pants and he groaned when Hermione licked the head of his cock. Something eased it self in to her and someone began playing with her nipples; a hand pushed her head down so she had to take the cock into her mouth. She sucked and stroked it and played with Snape's balls. Cale had her finger inside Hermione and was playing with Hermione's nipples. Hermione was over come with pleasure from everywhere she was sucking and licking the best she could and, then she reached her climax and would have let out a scream of pleasure but she had Snape's cock in her mouth. Just as Hermione's senses returned to normal Snape let out a hoarse groan and came in her mouth.

(finished)

Hermione sat bolt up in bed and asked, "Since when was I bi and thought Snape was hot?" she shook her head and laid down again trying to get into the dream once again. It obviously didn't work and she turned in bed, tangling herself in the sheets while trying to get into a comfortable position.

Harry woke up feeling happy as he didn't have another dream about a certain platinum haired boy. The only problem now was that as soon as he thought how lucky he was about not thinking of Dra – no Malfoy. But of course just as he thought that his mind was invaded with thoughts of the silvery haired nymph he meant that in two different ways one Draco was a nymph and he really moved and behaved as a nymph. Not that that was a bad thing considering how hot Malfoy was. He could even stop himself calling him Draco.

Harry sighed deeply and turned over in bed, there was one thing bothering him, the new wand should he use that one or the old he had to say the old wand was kind of marred after the many things it had been through. Harry sat up and took the new wand and summoned his clothes to him, it didn't really matter which they were just that he could wear them and everything he had matched. It was black and green today he noted and just remembered to seal the draping with a spell so no one could enter, and then took off his boxers. Harry didn't notice what he was doing until he felt warmth coming from his stomach where his fingers where running over his abdomen, a smirk arose to Harry's lips and when he thought of Hermione's acquiring look down to their crotches when she said something about the changing things making stuff bigger. Harry laughed though he tried not to do it too loudly as the other boys weren't up yet.

Harry sneaked a glance at his clock which wasn't there anymore, now only the little dragon stood on his table he quietly asked it. "Uhr" the little dragon spread its wings opened its glowing eyes and said. _7:45 _Then it went back to sleep. Well school would start at 8:35 that gave him enough time. He walked out of his dormitory and down to the common room 'Mione was there already she had a weird expression on her face, Harry didn't wonder about that. Sarah sat in a cosy chair with her hair out spilling over her shoulders. She looked like she was concentrating and he saw she was. Sarah was looking at a glass of murky water. Harry couldn't see why she would drink that it looked poisonous.

"Uhm Sarah what are you doing you aren't going to drink that are you?" asked Harry suddenly scared that she was thinking that. Sarah turned her cerulean eyes to him and shook her head and said.

"Of course not silly if you really want to know I am practicing, I have to turn this water crystal clear like spring water, and err I can't really get it to do it, give me a moment you know, Harry you should try to do it to, with fire playing with the flame of a candle making it dance and stuff it keeps you in form" then she turned back to the glass and closed her eyes slowly the water began spinning turning clearer each passing second. That was so cool Harry thought, he should do that with the fire dancing with it. Hermione seemed to snap back to herself, just as a certain red haired moron of an ex walked down from the boys dormitory Hermione's eyes blazed with sudden fury and then before she knew it she was raising her hand but something or rather someone was holding her back. Harry because of his seeker reflexes caught Hermione's raising hand before she could do anything. Sarah heaved a sigh when she saw Hermione and walked up to her then whispered in her ear.

"Hermione let go, he wasn't worth your love and he sure as hell isn't worth your rage and loathing. He's a nothing 'Mione he is a shadow in your past. Come lets get you past him, we still have forty minutes before class" Hermione let her self be dragged up to the girls dormitories and she shook her self from a daze when she was put on her bed. She looked around and remembered Sarah's words.

"So 'Mione do you like leather or silk?" Sarah asked from her trunk. Hermione frowned in thought. Sarah stood with old clothes in her hands. Then Hermione said.

"Both I guess" Sarah nodded laid the clothes on the bed and muttered a transfiguration text for herself as if to remember what to do Hermione caught some of it, but not enough to really get it.

"Okay what do you say to leather and silk school robe, like the one I am wearing?" Sarah asked Hermione just nodded and watched in awe as Sarah took out her wand then she swung it in complex loops and half circles and whispered out a spell in Latin? Greek? Or something else Hermione didn't know. A light erupted from the wand and the clothes changed they weren't old but there lay a silk robe and something similar to what she wore in her dream. Sarah flicked her wand and a purple light seemed to make the clothes vanish them reappear on Hermione. 'Mione was glad this felt fantastic tight and yet soft.

"Wow! It is wonderful, but how is this supposed to help me?" she asked looking at Sarah questionably. Sarah gave her a smile and said.

"Hermione this was only the beginning you need to find out how to get over Idiot boy yourself this was just a personality change, not that big but big enough. Let him see you don't need him you're hot you're sexy that is all you have to know" Sarah said and walked out of the room giving Hermione time to think. _Am I hot? _Thought Hermione and cast a glance in a mirror she had to admit she looked pretty damn hot right now, so Sarah was right. Hermione did it then she changed.

"I'm over you Ron" She spat his name and marched out of the dormitory full of pride and confidence, it was the last time anyone would make her weak, now she was in control.

Harry was really surprised when Hermione walked down looking as if she didn't care about anything at all and she observed everything that was happening around her with bored eyes. Harry then saw Ron's face it was like he was screaming his mouth hanging open nothing coming out a few other people were drooling over her and really Harry would have been to if he wasn't her friend. Hermione looked frightening to say the least if her hair was ink black she would have looked like an evil goddess descended upon earth to destroy everything.

"What's our first class she asked Harry with a smile her eyes never staying the same color at one point they were golden then brown, then ruby red, then mahogany. Harry just stared for a moment then answered in a casual way.

"First class is potions with the Slytherins as always" Harry grinned and Sarah rolled her eyes she liked these two especially Hermione she was cool and to say the truth she was sexy, and hot but she had that dangerous streak over her, like the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden you just couldn't help but want a bite. Hermione stood up with a "Then lets go Snape won't like it if we are late he might think of me as a bad girl and what would he think if he us girls coming to class late" she said Harry was red as a tomato from embarrassment and said "Hey! I'm not a girl" before running after the two giggling girls it took them less than five minutes getting down they had completely forgotten breakfast.

The two girls ran smack into two Slytherin boys at the door to potions. Hermione looked up and saw Mike standing over her, she blushed in shame you didn't run into people and she was the best student in school she didn't do stuff like that – wait that was the old her she did this stuff now. Sarah had fallen to the floor by the impact with the silvery haired boy known as Draco Malfoy. A laugh came from behind them and they turned to see Harry holding his stomach in an attempt not to laugh uncontrollably, Hermione glared at him and then a thought struck her, she send a wave of electric energy into Harry's hair and watched it stand on end. Harry scowled and thought of what he could do to her that wouldn't hurt, he couldn't think of anything. Before they knew it students were filling up the corridor, Hermione raised herself to the position of the goddess of death descended upon earth to cause chaos and destruction.

Snape came marching down the corridor his face set in an evil mask he sent a glare at Neville just for the heck of it, it was fun watching the boy squirming in fear. Then his eyes fell on someone new? No it couldn't be Hermione Granger wearing leather. It was the Granger girl and she was changed somehow.

"Well! What are you waiting for take forth your books and begin this potion it should, if done correctly that means show your past life any past life. If done incorrectly you could fall incurably deathly ill" Sneered Snape and watched the horrified expressions on the Students faces. _As if Dumbledore would give me permission to do anything that could be deadly and incurable. But it is so fun to see their horrified expressions. _Thought Snape while writing down the detailed list of ingredients. _Should I make this even worse? Should I make them work in pairs? Oh for the heck of it I will do it next time and then I can pick the pairs myself. _The lesson went as a normal potions class Neville messing up as always Malfoy doing it perfect and Hermione too. Snape was glaring but there was a weird twinkling in his dark eyes, and it made Harry shudder to why there would be a twinkle.

When the potion was done they were told to take a sample and then wait to take it with a powerful antidote it was done wrong there was still sometime left before the end of class and Snape couldn't resist a little more tormenting.

"Mr. Weasley can you tell me what the crushed feather of a Valkyrie does that is so important for this potion to work" Weasley shook his head and Snape raised an annoyed eyebrow and said in a very threatening voice.

"Mr. Weasley I would advise you to speak when asked 25 points from Gryffindor for your respect less ness now tell me Mr. Weasley why do we put juice of citrus into this potion" Weasley looked down and didn't say anything a laugh erupted from Hermione's throat.

"Ms. Granger if you wouldn't mind telling me what is so hysterically fun?" asked Snape annoyed. Hermione pulled herself together and said trying her hardest from laughing again.

"I put a silencing charm on him and well I guess I forgot it was yesterday, he just wouldn't fucking shut up complaining as always, I got tired of and well you see the result sitting before you" Hermione finished fishing up her new wand pointed it at Ron and said_ Sonorus_ or something like that Harry wasn't sure. Weasley squeaked when he got his voice back and an annoying grin spread across his face.

"Oh and Professor I can tell you in stead of that idiot Weasley that we put in Citrus juice because it brings taste to the potion" Hermione sat down next to Harry that had his mouth open before saying.

"You shouldn't have said that 'Mione he will deduct points I just know it" hissed Harry but quite contrary.

"Well I can't really take points from you Ms. Granger so I guess ten points to Gryffindor and I must say that you should silence your – whatever he is more often. Now Class dismissed please take some of the potion from the table if your potion isn't perfect. I want a three foot essay on the use of the ingredients, and of what and who you were in your past life" Snape sneered as the students filled out off the class room. Snape rolled his eyes at this and went back to drawing something it seemed.

"You are totally cool Hermione" whispered Mike to her when they walked out of the class room. Draco was the last to walk out and the first thing he did was look at Harry as well always since the dreams, there hadn't been a dream that night he had just dreamed of normal stuff as how to torture some of the teachers especially Trelawney she was the worst teacher at Divination ever. He had been working with his earth powers the basic thing he had been doing was well grounding swapping energy and explored the emotions of people that were around him he would ask Mike about getting better at controlling it. He knew Harry had done something on train ride.

"Mike we should get to transfiguration and I guess we will see each other in Charms later" Draco said as Mike followed him onto the first floor corridor the others having history of magic went higher up.

The rest of the day went rather well for them all, until dinner when Weasley made a comment on Hermione's choice of clothing.

"Hermione if you wore that when we went out I might have chosen not to dump you until I had fucked you" That was it before anyone could blink Hermione had her wand pointed at him. Harry drew his own wand in case Hermione did something too rash. Hermione's eyes were alight with pure energy but it was not enough for any one to notice.

"Ronald Weasley! Do you know what your mother would do if she knew how you are acting?" Hermione asked in a very fake angelic voice then a devilish expression settled on her face "What would you say if I said I know a curse to make you regnant, and I can make you gay for a day. Hey! See I rhyme. The gay for a day means you have to make out with a guy in front of me or you will be gay for ever" the last part was sneered out at Weasley who was now shaking in fear. _"Lakamii" _Said Hermione and laughed out loud at the weasels horrified expression. The tables broke into talk again as Hermione sat down.

"'Mione are there spells to turn people gay for a day?" asked Harry his eyes showing disbelieve. Hermione smirked and said.

"Of course Harry there spells for almost every purpose right?" the question was directed at Sarah who only nodded and began talking to Seamus again Seamus was telling her about whom everybody had the hots for and who the Hottest guy and Chick was, he seemed to know more hot guys then girls. _Maybe he is gay oh well who cares. _Thought Sarah and took another bite from the bread she was eating.

When Harry crawled into bed he put a locking charm, a shielding charm and the silencing charm around his bed, he didn't trust Weasley any more, and he didn't trust himself with these dreams he could talk or rather moan things out in his sleep. Harry was exhausted and pulled off his shirt and pants not bothering to put on boxers he was too exhausted to do that and it was so hot. Harry last thought before drifting of into sleep was _hopefully my dreams will be good. _

****

**A/N:To be continued if I get a lot of reviews**

**Okay to clear up a few things so no one is too confused. I call Ron Weasley because well he is a jerk in this and I hope Hermione's dream wasn't that bad it was my first time writing femslash and an orgy at the same time.**

**Oh and to get something cleared up I don't hate Ron I just needed a bad guy. **

**If you have any suggestions for this fic please speak up.**

**Koneko****: I have a question for the readers. Would you like to see Harry jerk off or would you prefer it if he just woke up spent?**

**And I hope you didn't get mad at me for not updating in a while I have been kind of busy with stuff like writing a book.**

**Darkness (it was Hellbitch's idea about Hermione's dream) **

**P.S. I am sorry if there were any spelling errors or anything.**


End file.
